


【主教扎】与我同在

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Mozart! Das Musical 2015 Ver, 主教扎 - Freeform, 德扎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Colloredo/Mozart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【主教扎】与我同在

1.

科洛雷多眯了眯眼睛，耳边聒噪的声音短暂地被挡在了大脑外面。

“您在看哪里？我在和您说话呢！”眼前的音乐家不满地打断了他的走神。

科洛雷多把目光收了回来，准确说是从对方头顶上方向下移了一些，对上了那双正瞪视着他的眼睛。他勉强维持住了镇定自若的表象，用冷漠和不耐烦迅速结束了这场又一次灾难性的谈话。

莫扎特转身大步走了出去，没有掩饰翻出来的白眼。

如往常一样，从科洛雷多的角度看这只是另一个以莫扎特的无理取闹为开端，以两人都怒气冲冲为结束的交谈。无礼，荒谬至极。

但是今天他自己的火气并没有特别大。

莫扎特头上的……那是什么？

很快，科洛雷多就发现了事情的不寻常。

没有任何人对出现在莫扎特脑袋上的奇怪现象做出任何评价，哪怕一丁点的吃惊反应。莫扎特大摇大摆地在他宫殿外面赌博，在公园里背着弦琴招摇过市，在演出结束时夸张又优雅地（科洛雷多并不想承认他在心里用了这个词）鞠躬谢幕——他每天接触这么多的人，居然没有一个人察觉到他的异样吗。

就好像只有他科洛雷多才能看见那个——一双明显是多出来的耳朵，被细密的茸毛覆盖，毛色与莫扎特的头发一样在阳光下闪着金色，随着莫扎特自身的不安分和摇头晃脑而在头顶上乱抖，时而翘到天上，时而又垂进乱糟糟的头发里——那形状只能让科洛雷多想到猫。

科洛雷多对此难以置信，时间久了也免不了陷入自我怀疑。他的理性和批判告诉他这是幻觉，但那双猫耳朵就跟着莫扎特在他眼前冲来冲去，每次吵架时都竖得老高，这毫无疑问干扰了科洛雷多的正常发挥，他已经连续好几次在莫扎特脸上看到了吵赢后的志得意满，然后那见鬼的耳朵就也跟着他意气风发地晃动。

科洛雷多有一点点呼吸迟滞。那双耳朵尖好像把空气搅动得都有了生命，那些空气从科洛雷多身边被抽走，跳跃着绕着莫扎特打转儿。

莫扎特自己知不知道自己脑袋有这样一双耳朵？

但是莫扎特表现得太正常了，科洛雷多没法判断。那两只耳朵就那样我行我素地在莫扎特支棱的头发里翘着，像莫扎特本人一样让他心烦意乱。

这个状态一直持续到一次演出前。乐师们在做最后的准备，架上谱架，擦擦乐器，莫扎特就跟个没事儿人一样在坐在台子的边缘晃荡着脚，和路过后台的一位女高音歌唱家眉来眼去。而他身旁的首席小提琴手正在帮他的同僚递过去一把琴弓，那琴弓眼看着就要从莫扎特头顶划过去——这没有什么问题，这当然没有什么问题，琴弓根本就碰不到莫扎特的脑袋。

如果那个金灿灿的脑袋上没有一双竖起来的耳朵的话。

别人看不见，但科洛雷多能看见。如果没人阻止，琴弓的弓弦马上就要在莫扎特的耳朵上拉出一道口子，科洛雷多下意识地向前快走了两步伸出手，而莫扎特更快，他灵巧地一个转身，耳朵一个耷拉就躲了过去，熟练得简直像已经习以为常。

科洛雷多的手就生生停在了距他头顶不远的地方。如果还有比这更尴尬的，那就是莫扎特正惊讶地睁大着眼睛看着他的动作。

莫扎特张了张嘴，又闭上了，没有说出来什么。科洛雷多生硬地把手收了回去。但是莫扎特还是用一种观察的眼神盯着他，浅蓝的眼珠在眼眶里转了几转。

科洛雷多有一种感觉，在对视的这个瞬间，他们两人个都同时拥有了两个秘密。

2.

莫扎特盯着他。莫扎特一直盯着他。

那是一种警惕又机敏的目光，盯得科洛雷多浑身不舒服。但他又不能因此而斥责对方。因为莫扎特十分狡猾，并没有凑到他眼前来折腾，而是总是跟他保持几米的距离，然后目光灼灼地盯他。这让科洛雷多烦躁不已，心神不宁。他不知道莫扎特是什么意思。自从那场演出以来，莫扎特似乎就对他改变了策略，减少了直接的冲突，转向了这样一种以静制动。

科洛雷多憋了一肚子不能发作的邪火。莫扎特是在试探他吗？试探他到底是不是真的能看见他的耳朵？还是试图威胁自己给他保密？难道莫扎特以为他会到处去宣扬吗。科洛雷多咬牙切齿。既然其他所有人都看不见，他对别人说这事儿，除了落下一个大主教精神错乱的名头之外又会有什么好处？

而且明明他自己才是受害者。平白无故能看到别人都看不到的东西，这并不是什么轻松的体验，光是确认自己没有患上什么臆想症就消耗了他好大的精力和信心了。更何况这个莫扎特从来就对自己没有一丝恭敬，更别说体谅自己的心情——莫扎特居然为了试探他，还在他俩目光相遇的时候故意抖动他的猫耳朵。

莫扎特看着他，隔他几米远，冲着他，晃耳朵。

要做到视而不见已经快把科洛雷多的忍耐逼到极限。他的好修养让他一再忍耐克制，但揪着莫扎特的猫耳朵把他拎起来的冲动每天都在他心里横冲直撞。他开始试图自己主动减少碰面次数，但没过多久他就发现连这一点要实现起来都很难。

莫扎特的存在太过鲜明了。他没规没矩，大呼小叫，他热切开心地与姑娘调情，与狐朋狗友喧闹，纵情地哼哼着音乐，神采飞扬的样子好像自己是个什么了不起的王子。他经过的地方到处都是他的影子和快活的气息，他手底的乐器像被施了魔法，无论多么陈旧的按键或琴弦都能在那双手中重获生机。

这样的生命力扑面而来，谁又能逃得掉呢。

更别说是在今天的宴会这种场合，看到一个醉醺醺的莫扎特简直毫不令人意外。这个不检点的不知道把自己灌了多少瓶的音乐家正晃晃悠悠地与几个女伴在花园的鲤鱼池旁里笑作一团，那双耳朵飘飘然地竖着，在乱七八糟的头发里更显得毛茸茸。

科洛雷多有点恼怒。他只是偶然经过，并不是故意要撞破这个画面，但他还是气得胃疼——他这么辛苦地憋着莫扎特的秘密，莫扎特怎么自己一点也不在意？和人这样鬼混，被摸一下头不就暴露无遗了吗？

但是科洛雷多又一怔。他之前还没有意识到这个问题。那双耳朵到底有没有触感？如果别人都看不到，是不是意味着也不会触碰到呢。如果只有他能看到，那是不是也只有他才能碰到？

他短暂地沉浸在了这个辩证的思考里，直到被又一阵哄笑声打断。莫扎特和姑娘们站了起来，几位女士叽叽喳喳地说要去拿更多的酒，莫扎特脸上挂着醉意朦胧的傻笑，在姑娘们走后不知道怎么神使鬼差地看了看池子里，竟大笑着俯下身去。

科洛雷多不知道莫扎特想干什么，难道他想捞鱼玩吗。但这个念头只是一闪而过，接着科洛雷多看到了让他脑子又是一阵晕眩的东西——外套已经衣冠不整的莫扎特，那件白衣服里面居然垂出了一条……

尾巴。很好。尾巴。

然而灾难远没有结束。科洛雷多在心想自己会不会疯掉之前，莫扎特已经跌跌撞撞地拱到池边，紧接着科洛雷多眼看着莫扎特脚底一滑，莫扎特只来得及惊慌地喊了一声，而科洛雷多自己几乎是立刻做出了反应。

下一秒，莫扎特免于了摔进池子里摔成落汤鸡的狼狈命运，但科洛雷多意识到此时的情况并不会比莫扎特落进水里强多少——他自己的手里，正拉着莫扎特的尾巴，把莫扎特拽回了草坪上。

他手里握着莫扎特细长的尾巴。他真的握到了那条尾巴。

莫扎特的蓝眼睛几乎要从睁大的眼眶里瞪了出来，他们两个人像都被石化了一样愣愣地对视着，随后莫扎特像猛地想起来该怎么发声一样，惊吓地叫了一声，整条尾巴上的毛立刻在科洛雷多眼前炸了起来。肉眼可见地炸了起来。

科洛雷多也有点不知如何自处，他立刻松开了手，莫扎特飞速倒着窜出了几步。那条尾巴从科洛雷多手心里嗖地一下滑走，尾巴尖还抽了他一下，科洛雷多像全身都触了电。

两个人隔着几步还是互相大眼瞪小眼，看起来都受到了不小的冲击。科洛雷多看到莫扎特瞪着眼睛鼓着腮帮子，脸上还有红晕，不知道是因为酒精还是其他什么，看起来在冲自己呲牙咧嘴还是转身就跑之间进行飞快地抉择。

总得有人打破沉默。于是科洛雷多咳了一声。“你……唔。”他顿了顿，竟然不知道怎么开口，只能掩饰性地又咳了一声，“我只是看你要掉下去了。”

莫扎特没说话。莫扎特的眼睛鼓溜溜地盯着他，耳朵又不经意地动了动，尾巴垂在草坪上轻轻地画着圈。科洛雷多涌上一种尴尬混合着窘迫的奇妙心情，但这些居然都没有盖住他心脏里轰隆隆的响声。

而谢天谢地莫扎特终于开口说话了。

“您真的能看见。”莫扎特意味深长地压低声音。

“我能。”科洛雷多承认。

“那天那个音乐会，您那个动作……因为看见我的耳朵了？”

“我承认。”掩饰没有什么必要，但科洛雷多觉得他得解释清楚，“但那是因为我以为琴弓会刮到你的耳朵。”他斟酌了一下用词，“我不知道别的东西能不能碰到你的……嗯。”他又指了指莫扎特的耳朵和尾巴。

莫扎特脸上的红色还是没褪去。科洛雷多说服自己那真的是因为酒精。但是莫扎特向他靠过来了。科洛雷多屏住了呼吸，他吞咽了一口，不知道莫扎特要干什么。

“您伸出胳膊。”莫扎特说。

科洛雷多照做了。莫扎特来到他身前，然后那条尾巴伸了过来，细细长长的，茸毛在夜色里泛出金色，慢慢地向上卷了上来，在科洛雷多的手臂上绕了一圈。

科洛雷多觉得心脏停了好几拍。那条尾巴绕在他手上，他一动也不敢动，他甚至不敢喘气。

“您摸一摸它。”莫扎特轻声说。

科洛雷多的理智摇摇欲坠。他几乎是本能地听从了。他抬起另一只手覆盖在了那条尾巴上，他手指有点颤抖，他轻轻地摸了下去，从搭在他手上的部分一路顺到了尾巴尖。

他感到莫扎特的身体也开始抖了起来，莫扎特嘴里发出了含糊不清地喘息声，耳朵也跟着轻轻晃动。科洛雷多没忍住又在他的尾巴尖上用力滑了一把，莫扎特猛地闭起眼睛全身一颤，这次甚至仰起了脖子。之后莫扎特贪婪地呼吸了几口，蓝眼睛睁开再次看向科洛雷多。

姑娘们的笑声从远处回来了。莫扎特耳朵扬了扬，眼睛快速眨动了几下。

“我得走了。”

“嗯，啊。”科洛雷多找回了一点严肃，点点头，放下了手。莫扎特转过了身，又突然转了回来，已经收回去的尾巴伸过来在科洛雷多垂下来的手指上拍了两拍，然后他飞快地跑走了。

3.

科洛雷多睡不着。他躺在床上翻来覆去，脑子里的嗡嗡声和心跳声一起响个不停。

今晚的后半段他再没见着莫扎特，不知道莫扎特和其他人鬼混去了哪里。但即使知道，以他的身份他也不能允许自己冲进人堆里去把莫扎特拎走，况且他们也没有在当时做下什么约定，而留在原地等他好像也不是那么回事儿。

但科洛雷多吃惊于自己并没有心情不好。那条尾巴缠绕上来的触感仿佛还留在他手上，让他无法冷静思考。他脑子里有一大堆问题想问，可冲到眼前的全是莫扎特把尾巴交到自己手里的画面。他根本没法停止回忆这个。如果当时他们没有被打断，接下来会发生什么？

科洛雷多强行告诉自己不要去想。那些涌上他脑子里的想象中的后续，无论哪一种都让他在得当与否之间担忧，面对这样前所未有的现象他根本不知道界限在哪里，怎样才算越了线——莫扎特让他碰他的尾巴，然后呢？莫扎特想要他怎样做？他还可以碰他哪里？

就在他胡思乱想的时候突然觉得窗外有东西一闪而过。窗帘的缝隙不大，他并没有把握是不是真的看到了什么。但是那个影子好像有点眼熟，也有点细长。他放轻呼吸下了床，来到窗前把窗户推开。

可是外面什么也没有，只有花园里矮树丛的叶子在微风里唰啦唰啦地摇动。

第二天科洛雷多毫无悬念地顶着黑眼圈起床了。他今天有好几个接见会面，但他在快步穿过回廊时停下了一小会儿。他盯着外面灌木与草坪交界处，一只白色的猫正蜷成一团儿，躺在那打着哈欠。

科洛雷多想到了昨晚窗外那个错觉一般的影子。

他从回廊的一旁绕了出来，来到那只猫身边的草地上。他轻手轻脚地蹲了下来，凝视着那只白猫。白猫见了他也不躲，只是晃了晃身子，开始用爪子给自己洗脸。科洛雷多犹疑地盯着白猫耳朵和尾巴的颜色，迟疑不决地慢慢把手伸了过去。

但他的手还没有碰到白猫的脑袋，白猫猛地抬起身子，向科洛雷多身后看了一眼后呲溜一下窜走了。科洛雷多回过头，只见莫扎特正坐在远处的台阶上，耳朵上的毛炸着，冲着白猫溜走的方向撅了噘嘴，又瞪着科洛雷多，一脸孩子气的不满。

科洛雷多愣了一愣，他站起身，还没来得及开口找补些什么，阿尔科伯爵就匆匆忙忙地赶来，汇报说地方官员已到。科洛雷多只得向莫扎特打了个手势，示意他可以去琴房等他。而莫扎特坐着转了个身，不愿搭理似的背对着科洛雷多，尾巴在空气中甩了两甩。

科洛雷多站在琴房外面。

他一直忙到午后才终于得了些清闲。在走廊里就听到的钢琴声证明莫扎特没有走，科洛雷多悄悄松了口气，但来到门前又些微地紧张了起来。他把手贴在门上又收回，而就这么一会儿的功夫他就已经控制不住地被这段旋律所吸引。这是一段他之前没有听过的曲调，那些音符肆意地奔涌，明快与舒缓反复交叠，像月光下的湖面与亮晶晶的喷泉，科洛雷多回想起昨夜水池边的情形，一曲结束后，他像还没回过神来那样站在原地。他有种感觉莫扎特刚才只是在即兴弹奏，但即使是他的即兴都拥有这样摄人心魄的魔力。

突然里面又传来了琴键被敲击的声音。但这一次就完全不着调了，听着更像是一个个单音在没有规律地瞎戳乱蹦。

科洛雷多推门走了进去，眼前的光景让他差点忘了怎么呼吸。午后的阳光铺在莫扎特的金发上和头顶的耳朵上，莫扎特坐在那里，双脚踩在琴凳边缘，膝盖弯曲着，两条长腿并拢在身前，胳膊环住了膝盖，看上去像整个人都在琴凳上缩成了一个圆，而那条尾巴，是的，那条毛茸茸的尾巴在身侧翘着，他鼓着腮帮子甩着尾巴，尾巴尖在琴键上来回蹦跶，这里戳一戳那里点一下，钢琴发出弹珠落地一样的脆响。

莫扎特听到响动转过头来。科洛雷多努力恢复镇定，冲他点了一下头。莫扎特瞧着他，腮帮子里鼓起来的一嘴巴气随着一串瞪眼竖眉的吐舌头送了出来，吐舌头还吐得噼啪有声，科洛雷多简直不知道他从哪里练来的这些不雅又无赖的小动作，就在他犹豫要不要板起脸时，莫扎特吐完了舌头，盯了科洛雷多大概两三秒，突然又快速一笑，跳下了琴凳向科洛雷多扑了过来。

科洛雷多瞪大眼睛，他在反应过来之前已经伸手接住了他，莫扎特用力太大，科洛雷多后退了两步他们才一起站稳，这时科洛雷多后背已经贴到了门。

“能不能别搞那么危险的动作？”科洛雷多张口本想训斥他的没规没矩，但话到嘴边不知怎么就变成了这样，“我要是躲开了你打算怎么办？一头撞到门上吗。”

莫扎特抬头看他，眼睛里闪出鲜活又透亮的光。“您会接住我的。”

科洛雷多希望自己过于混乱的心跳声不要被对方听到。他几乎要招架不住。他转过脸去转移话题。“那你之前在不高兴什么？”

“您居然一大早就要摸别的猫！”莫扎特立刻大声嚷嚷了起来。“您不会把那只猫当成是我了吧？”他抱怨着抖了抖耳朵，“我可没法变成那样的猫，我的耳朵和尾巴也不是白色。”

“你不能指望一个人一晚上消化这么多闻所未闻见所未见的现象。我自认为已经算接受十分良好了。”

“您又不是昨天才第一次看到我的耳朵。”莫扎特嘟囔道。说完他毛手毛脚地拉过科洛雷多的胳膊，把他推到门旁的沙发里坐下，接着一屁股跨坐到他腿上。

“莫扎特，你知不知道你在干什么。”科洛雷多压低声音。

然而莫扎特像看穿了他一样，丝毫不惧怕他这种强装镇定的假威严。莫扎特本来就连他的真威严都不怕。莫扎特只是冲他眨眨眼，然后把头拱到了他眼前，脑袋上的耳朵尖差点戳到科洛雷多的脸。

科洛雷多没有动，垂在两边的手握紧了沙发套子。

莫扎特见他没反应，又晃了晃脑袋，耳朵随之抖了好几抖。那些金色的茸毛和莫扎特的头发连成一体，晃得科洛雷多差不多要失焦，科洛雷多在头晕目眩里大脑吃力地运转了一会儿才终于明白了莫扎特的意思。

莫扎特是想让他摸摸他。科洛雷多迟钝又清晰地笃定了之前的猜测，可能在他之前真的从来没有人能看到莫扎特身上的奇异现象。这么多年里莫扎特自己也是……想被摸一摸的吧？科洛雷多有点发颤着伸出手，掌心终于落在了莫扎特的双耳之间，蓬松柔软的触感让他浑身一震，他的手在莫扎特的发间抚摸着，手掌从耳朵尖使劲顺到耳朵根，指尖还在耳朵根的地方挠了几下。莫扎特口中泄出几声急促的喘息，他紧紧抓着科洛雷多肩膀处的衣服，脸上已经像昨晚那样又泛起了红色，他紧闭着双眼将头用力往科洛雷多手心里蹭，脖子高高仰起，喉结随着越来越快的呼吸一上一下地起伏。

科洛雷多觉得脑子里的一根弦马上就要崩断了。他已经就快把动作全部放给了本能，他抬起另一只手勾住了莫扎特的下巴，用侧面的指肚在他的下巴上来回刮，莫扎特捂住了嘴差点叫出声，那条尾巴被刺激得翘得老高，随着科洛雷多的抚摸来回甩动，在空气里滑出一个接一个的弧，随着呼气垂到地毯上，但马上就在下一次抚摸和挠下巴带来剧烈吸气中重新甩上来。

偌大的琴房里静悄悄的，他们两个人的喘气声显得格外明显。科洛雷多突然停止了动作，咬着牙把莫扎特稍微推开了一些。

莫扎特还在大口呼吸着，他困惑地望了科洛雷多一眼，又打算立马趴到他身上，科洛雷多伸出食指点在莫扎特的鼻子上阻止了他。

“您不可以这样！”莫扎特焦躁地动了动。

“你知道再这样下去会发生什么吧。”科洛雷多沙哑着嗓子。

莫扎特难以置信地睁大眼睛。“您居然在担心这个吗。”莫扎特突然笑了出来，“哦，我的主教阁下。”

莫扎特从他身上跳了下来，但是没有回到地上，他移动到沙发靠门的那一端，科洛雷多怔怔地瞪着莫扎特，莫扎特正面对着他，在他的注视下扬起尾巴，那条尾巴尖伸到门把手处的下方，在转钮的锁扣上轻轻一挑。

门锁发出清脆的咔哒一声。

莫扎特又重新坐回了他腿上。

“所以，”莫扎特舔了舔嘴唇，“您还在等什么？”

于是科洛雷多头一次知道猫的耳朵和尾巴可以这么敏感。他们发疯一样地拥抱对方与接吻。那些金色的茸毛在科洛雷多往他耳边吹气的时候炸，往他身上印下吻痕的时候炸，科洛雷多不自禁地用手指去碰尾巴根部，莫扎特咬着胳膊全身烧了起来，尾巴炸成了一把刷子。在最激烈的时候那条尾巴直接攀上了科洛雷多的腿，在上面紧紧缠绕着，毛茸茸的触感让科洛雷多血液直冲头顶。

后来他们并排躺在沙发上。莫扎特的尾巴慵懒地一晃一晃，他叹了口气，“我不得不赞叹您这个沙发的承重。”

科洛雷多哼了一声。“感激这一点吧。否则我们两个现在都摔在地毯上了。”

“事实上我不介意和您一起滚到地板上。”

科洛雷多看着莫扎特的眼睛。“我也不介意。”他说。

莫扎特伸手摸了摸科洛雷多的脸后又露出了那种打坏主意的神色。科洛雷多有点恍惚。莫扎特什么时候在他面前这么不设防过？

“那么，你到底……”科洛雷多还是没忍住问了出来。

“我到底是什么吗？”莫扎特笑笑，“我是沃尔夫冈莫扎特。”莫扎特眨了眨眼。“我是音乐。”

科洛雷多凝视了他一会儿，点了点头。科洛雷多决定接受这个。

莫扎特看起来很高兴，他把耳朵拱到科洛雷多脸上蹭了蹭。科洛雷多轻轻抚摸着他。

“我是有一天突然看到你的耳朵的。并不是从第一次见面的时候。这又是什么缘故？”

“当能看到它们的人到了能看到的时候，它们就能被看到。”

莫扎特这句话说得像绕口令，但科洛雷多字面上还是理解了。他犹豫了一下，问了最后一个问题。

“会有很多人……有这个可能看到吗？”

莫扎特望着科洛雷多，莫扎特笑了笑。但这个笑容并不像往常那般随意顽劣，也没有嬉皮笑脸。那是科洛雷多不曾见过的莫扎特安宁的笑容。

莫扎特没有回答他。

莫扎特带着这个笑容轻轻地亲吻了他。

4.

和莫扎特的距离近了之后，科洛雷多对很多事情有了亲身的体会。比如莫扎特晚上不睡觉，早晨不起床。科洛雷多早就听说过莫扎特作息不规律，但面对一个三更半夜突然出现在他窗户外面的莫扎特，他很难否认他没有被吓一跳。夜深人静的，窗户外发出咚的一声，科洛雷多被敲击声惊醒。他下床拉开没有完全合拢的厚重窗帘，莫扎特的脑袋就从大窗的一侧竖了出来。

科洛雷多的眉头因无法置信而迅速拧起，他一时竟不知道该做何反应。莫扎特冲他咧嘴笑。他打开窗一把将翻入阳台的莫扎特拉进了屋中。

“这是二楼！”科洛雷多忍不住冲他低吼了一句。

“您忘了我的特殊之处了吗。您看，二楼于我并非难事。”莫扎特轻盈落地，尾巴在他身后一滑，他转头看到了科洛雷多的发青的脸色，他愣了一下，接着恍然地眨了眨眼睛。

“您是在……担心我会摔下去吗。”莫扎特小声问，声音透着一股惊讶的欢愉。

科洛雷多把脸转开，试图拉下脸。但莫扎特走到他身前，伸手环住了他。莫扎特搂着他，把头靠到了他肩上，耳朵上的茸毛扫着他的脸。

“真好。”莫扎特轻声说，“您关心我。”

他们两人站在原地抱了一会儿。“你要是摔断了腿我还得把你抗进来。”科洛雷多良久后哼了一声说，“把你送回家也是个麻烦事儿，还要跟你父亲解释正是因为你不体面的胡闹行径……”

他的话没有说完。莫扎特侧头吻住了他的嘴。莫扎特一边吻他一边把他往里面推，还没忘了用尾巴把窗户勾上。科洛雷多被他推了一路，一路接吻一路后退，莫扎特的手还在他身上乱摸，两人倒在了床上，分开的时候莫扎特自己倒气喘吁吁了起来。

“你知道现在什么时间了吗。”科洛雷多压着声音，“普通人是需要睡觉的。”

“我本来并没有打算吵醒您的！”莫扎特的耳朵有点不安地抖了一下，“那是我不小心撞到了窗框。我只是想要看一看您。您去了选帝侯那里一直没回来，我两个多星期没有见到您啦。”

科洛雷多看着他透亮的眼睛，叹了口气。“去换睡衣。”他最终简洁地说。但说完又补充了起来，“下次别爬窗了。一楼就算了，二三楼不行。你想和我一起大可以在这里留宿。”科洛雷多顿了顿，他说完这句自觉有些窘迫，幸好四周昏暗的光线可以为他做掩饰，“这儿本来就留着你的房间。”

莫扎特吃吃地笑出了声。他飞快地在科洛雷多脸上啄了一下。等他再回来的时候，他已经换上了那件轻飘飘的白色丝衣，大大方方地光着腿，只留了一件贴身短裤。睡衣下摆垂在他的长腿上，他一下子窜上了科洛雷多的床，两只手撑在科洛雷多的脑袋两边，欣喜地端详着科洛雷多的脸，那目光好像一个世纪没见了似得恋恋不舍，他的尾巴从纱一样的衣角边缘翘了出来，因为雀跃而放松地摆动。

科洛雷多深呼吸一口。他拉过了被子盖在莫扎特身上，一只手搂着他的腰把他压了到了身前。他抱着他，缓慢有力地转了个身，将两个人位置对调。他沉着地抛开克制的样子引得莫扎特又扬起一串笑。

但很快莫扎特就笑不出来了，科洛雷多的手只在他的下腹处摩挲就让他弓起了身子。科洛雷多又用手指在他的尾巴根上打转，接着突然握住莫扎特的尾巴迅速顺了下去，从尾骨一把滑到尾巴尖，莫扎特猛地浑身一颤，抑制不住地喘息出了声，脸颊一片潮红。科洛雷多的睡袍已经不知不觉间褪掉了，莫扎特在两人身上逐渐升高的温度里闭着眼睛急促地呼吸。

那条尾巴在床上剧烈地甩了几甩，最后绕上了科洛雷多的腰。

但是让莫扎特入睡就没有那么容易了。莫扎特一直到下半夜都没有睡着——可以理解，科洛雷多在醒来之后想，你不能指望一个人有着那样的耳朵和尾巴而没有一点同类生物的习性。莫扎特为了不吵醒他，已经尽量让自己躺在那不动，但本能不是那么好控制，莫扎特安静了不到一个小时，脑袋就开始蹭来蹭去，科洛雷多听到他的动静，迷迷糊糊地伸出手去，安抚似地摸他的耳朵，莫扎特就很高兴地凑过来，在他身边缩起身子闭上眼睛。

所以当然，莫扎特早上是不会起床的。科洛雷多的一整天有无数的事情要忙，他下床前看了看还在熟睡的莫扎特，没有叫醒他，等他梳洗完毕穿戴整齐回到床前时莫扎特还在睡。

“你打算什么时候起来？”科洛雷多问。

莫扎特发出了抗议的呜噜声。他连眼都没睁开。他哼哼着转了个身，将被子往上一扯盖住脑袋，只露出头顶上的两只耳朵在外面。它们左右摇摆了两下，就像在说反正不是现在。

科洛雷多也有想过晚上就随他去，意思是在他们亲热完后莫扎特或许不必非得被局限在他的床上不可，既然莫扎特睡不着，那他可以离开去做点想做的事儿，只要别半夜把宫殿掀翻。尽管想象一下这个情景——亲密的抚慰结束后居然怀里空空地入睡——会让科洛雷多有点微妙的空落，但他也不希望莫扎特觉得太过无聊。一方面他知道莫扎特如果天天晚上憋到干瞪眼那早晚没什么好事，另一方面，虽然尊严和自持不允许他坦白承认，但他确实在放下一些东西去试图做一个还算体贴的情人。

但莫扎特似乎从来没有想要做完就离开的意思，也没有一次表现出对醒着还得躺在那的不耐烦。已经这么多次了，甚至连科洛雷多都对他这份不常见的毅力感到了吃惊。

“你不会觉得无趣吗。”有一次科洛雷多沉吟着问他。

“不会。”莫扎特干脆地回答，他面向科洛雷多的方向躺着，伸手握住他的手，尾巴悄悄地搭了上来，缠在两人的手背上。“我喜欢和您一起睡。”他小声说。

“我睡着之后你都怎么办？”

莫扎特微微地笑了起来。那是一个有点不好意思但坦率的笑容。“我会亲吻您的头发。”

他说完后科洛雷多感到手背上传来的力道又紧了紧。那条尾巴缠绕住两个人相扣的手，像一个无声的誓言。

并不是说他们就再也没有过争执了。科洛雷多在白天的时候，在不被那双耳朵晃得眼花缭乱的时候依旧严厉又苛刻，莫扎特平时也仍然我行我素。他们在这份于他俩之间前所未有的、被情欲催动的亲近中和和气气了一个月，然后在一个月零五天的时候爆发了自这段关系以来的第一次争吵。那是一个在科洛雷多看来比较正式的场合，但莫扎特的选曲太过随意轻佻。不是曲子本身不好，而是不合时宜。科洛雷多差点当场皱了眉头。但莫扎特显然在合适与否的问题上与科洛雷多有很大的意见分歧，争吵过后莫扎特带着愤怒和委屈的神情头也不回地离开了科洛雷多的办公大厅。

当天晚上科洛雷多没有睡好。他本以为没有了身边的响动他会有一晚上清闲的睡眠，但事实是难以入眠的成了他自己。莫扎特第二天晚上也没有来。第三天夜晚科洛雷多在黑暗中呆呆地盯着天花板，那样子就像要试试能不能用目光把它盯出一个洞。许久也未果后他坐起身，换了件暖和一点的长衣走了出去，心不在焉地踱步到了庭院里。

但是莫扎特已经在那里了。科洛雷多远远看到莫扎特一个人坐在花园回廊的栏杆上，望着前面不远处的喷泉发呆。在月光下他的尾巴没精打采地拖在身后，那双翘起来的耳朵尖也垂了下来。他盯了一会儿成股的水流溅起来的水花，但这好像也没能让他打起什么兴致。他慢慢地低下了头。他从身边随手扯过两片叶子，赌气似地把它们一片一片往喷泉池里扔，但叶子太轻了，只是在空中打了个转儿就寂寞地落到了地面。莫扎特扔了几下就停手了。他的目光随着晃晃悠悠飘下的叶子越垂越低，一阵凉风吹过来，叶子抖了抖，莫扎特也抖了抖，那双耳朵也跟着抖了抖。他坐在那把白色的外套往身上裹紧了一些，看起来孤零零的。

科洛雷多在心里长长叹息了一声。他朝莫扎特的方向走去，莫扎特听到响动回过头来，看到是科洛雷多后愣了愣，又把头转到了一边。

“你觉得很委屈吗。”科洛雷多走到他身旁。

莫扎特低着头没说话，把身子也扭了个方向。科洛雷多挑了挑眉。整个萨尔茨堡大概只有莫扎特敢在他说话的时候背对他。

“跟我回去。”科洛雷多简短地命令式地说。

莫扎特甩着尾巴，一下一斜又一上，像是在空气中划了一个N字形。科洛雷多皱眉盯了一会儿，他猜这可能是一个省略版的Nein。科洛雷多深吸一口气，绕到莫扎特面前。

然后他在莫扎特鼓着嘴巴的注视下，左腿向前迈了半步，半蹲了下来。

“你愿意跟我回去吗。”科洛雷多抬头看他。

莫扎特的眼睛瞬间瞪得老大，但脸上几乎是清晰可辨地窜上了红晕。他捂了捂嘴，连耳朵都一个激灵嗖地重新翘了起来。

“你最好快点回答我。”科洛雷多心平气和，“穿着长靴子做这个姿势不是那么轻松，怪累人的。”

莫扎特忍着嘴角的抽动，片刻后那个噗嗤一声终于从嘴里蹦了出来。他从坐着的栏杆上面冲他一跃而下，科洛雷多伸手接住了他。莫扎特紧紧搂住科洛雷多的脖子，又像发泄这几天的委屈一样在他脖子旁边又咬又舔。科洛雷多抚摸着莫扎特的后背，在他耳边落下细密的亲吻。

这次过后的和平又维持了一个月。第二次的吵架让科洛雷多重温了久违的气极反笑，他们又一次因观念不和而起了冲突，这点已经不再新鲜了，令科洛雷多阴沉下脸色的是莫扎特竟然敢当着两位罗马政要的面气势汹汹地顶撞了他，那两人诧异地交换眼色的样子被科洛雷多尽收眼底。

那天的萨尔茨堡宫殿里人人在大主教面前噤若寒蝉，科洛雷多的怒火随着他走过的地方渗进城堡的每一处。当晚他重重甩上了卧室的门，也不管莫扎特来不来，有没有打算要来。

后来莫扎特连续四五天没有出现，不知道是因为同样在生气还是自知有点理亏，科洛雷多不觉得会是后者，但在快一个星期的时候，阿尔科伯爵向他递上了一份曲谱，说是莫扎特送来的。

科洛雷多冷哼了一声。但是他还是点了点头，没有把谱子扔出去。他用了一下午的时间也没能把听到莫扎特名字时心脏的收缩和翻涌抛到脑后。晚上他把曲谱带回了房间，他一读谱就可以辨识出旋律，但他还是取出小提琴直接照着谱子拉了一遍。那些旋律藏起来里的情绪随着音符的层层递进袒露无疑，一首明明是婉转又缓慢的曲子却起始于苦恼和混乱，收束于焦虑和不安。

科洛雷多放下琴，沉默地在窗前站了许久。

第二天曲谱又在同一时间送来一张。科洛雷多翻了翻眼睛。后来第三天，第四天，每天准时一张，它们按顺序拼起来逐渐组合成一支完整的协奏曲，每一张还标上了章节名。第五天阿尔科伯爵拿着谱子出现的时候，科洛雷多没有接，只是看了一眼，就又埋头于手里的文件。

“去交还给他，”他淡淡地说，“让他自己送来。”

二十分钟后莫扎特小心翼翼地进来了，科洛雷多抬头扫了他一眼，莫扎特还算有眼力见地关上了门。科洛雷多放下了手里的笔，但仍然低着头。刚才那一眼他看到了莫扎特眼睛下面的黑眼圈，还有那双耳朵的上的毛都有些乱了。科洛雷多觉得胸口被什么东西拧得又紧又疼。莫扎特见他没动静，有些犹豫，但又好像从他没有发火的态度里受到了某种鼓舞，莫扎特轻手轻脚地一步一步挪了过来，在他的座椅旁停下。

然后一条尾巴安静地伸了过来，在科洛雷多今天的红色长靴上试探似地碰了碰。

科洛雷多向那里瞄了一眼，没说话。

尾巴又在他的靴子上碰了碰。

科洛雷多把目光转向了莫扎特。莫扎特的眼睛好像因为终于看到了他的脸而闪出了光亮。那条尾巴从靴子上向上移动，科洛雷多眼看着尾巴尖一路扫上了自己胳膊，接着毛茸茸的前端在他的胳膊上缠了一圈，那条尾巴拉着他的胳膊左右摇了摇。

科洛雷多闭了闭眼睛，他一下子站了起来，一把捞着莫扎特将他双脚离地横抱了起来。莫扎特惊呼了一声。科洛雷多径直把他抱到房间另一头的沙发上，俯身压了下去，使劲吻上了他的嘴，用了十足十的力。

莫扎特热切地回应他，没有一丝保留。他们的舌头忙活着，手也一刻不停，他们互相胡乱捧着对方的头发，脸，和腰，吻得上气不接下气。两人的衣服都被迫不及待地扯了下来，相隔了快十天的肌肤相贴让他们进行得情动又激烈。莫扎特的蓝眼睛颤动着注视着科洛雷多的脸，科洛雷多同时欣喜同时战栗又同时绝望。在这一刻他彻底意识到他一直以来恪守的所有处世之道都正在和迟早将在莫扎特面前溃败瓦解——不管莫扎特如何冒犯他的底线，他终究会原谅他，他将永远会原谅他。只有莫扎特。只有眼前这个没规没矩，肆意妄为的音乐家。科洛雷多嘲讽地扬了一下嘴角，有点苦涩又有点恳切，他低下头，去迎接下一个长长的吻。

结束后莫扎特仍然搂着他，科洛雷多轻车熟路地摸他的耳朵和头发，莫扎特在他抚摸中从嗓子里发出舒服的呜噜声。莫扎特抬起脸心有余悸一般地说，“我来之前还以为您看不到它们了。”

科洛雷多愣了愣。“为什么我会看不到它们了？你的耳朵和尾巴还是季节性的吗。”

莫扎特笑了起来。他摇摇头翻了个身，跨坐到了科洛雷多身上。科洛雷多抬了抬眉毛。莫扎特冲他灿烂地一咧嘴，低头从科洛雷多的锁骨到胸线到腹部一路啃了下去。科洛雷多忍得全身打颤，很快他就不忍了，这一次他没有手下留情，两个人真的如他们之前玩笑里说过的那样一起滚到了地毯上，至于地毯的事后清理科洛雷多已经不在乎了，而莫扎特更是压根就没考虑这一层。

后来科洛雷多心情愉快地看着莫扎特腰酸背疼地抱着尾巴哼哼了一整天。

这之后吵架还是会时常发生。但几次下来他们也慢慢适应了这样的节奏，争吵后最长不超过两个星期就会和好。莫扎特的感情总是敏感又热烈的。他们没有冷战太久过。通常是谁做得有点过火了谁就稍微放下一点固执去主动靠近另一个，这对科洛雷多来说并非易事，他是一位政治家和统治者，主动低头不是他擅长的事。但有的时候对莫扎特来说也一样，莫扎特心里没有尊卑和地位上的章程，只有天不怕地不怕的直抒胸臆与纯粹坦荡。

但总体来说还是科洛雷多妥协让步的次数稍多一些。并不是他认为自己理亏的时候多，但既然他已经难以回头地领悟到了自己的心意，他就试着不去计较一些事情了。他比莫扎特大二十五岁，在两人几天都僵持不下的时候他总不能像莫扎特那样倔头倔脑。他们的和好又总是深切而炽热，每次莫扎特都可怜兮兮地搞得像久别重逢，毫不费力地就碾碎科洛雷多的矜持。

至于莫扎特的耳朵和尾巴，莫扎特两次都没有清楚地回答科洛雷多的问题。科洛雷多也就不去追问。并且他并不觉得莫扎特的保密有什么太大的不妥。他可以确定只有他才能看到和碰到，而莫扎特亲自把它们交到自己手里。那双耳朵会因为他的抚摸而喜悦地抖动，那条尾巴会缠在他的手上，会因为见到他就欢愉地划着小圈。这些只给科洛雷多一个人。在这些时刻，科洛雷多几乎要相信莫扎特也对他有着同样的牵念。

他们维持着这个相处的步调，后来有一次他们一起去了曼海姆。莫扎特的演奏震慑了全场，谢幕时整个会场大厅全体起立鼓掌。莫扎特在台上向听众致谢，只有科洛雷多能看到莫扎特头顶的耳朵像音符一样晃动着，尾巴开心地扬在空中。

散场的时候与科洛雷多同席的一位公爵惊叹得下巴都差点掉下来。

“真是不可思议！”他同科洛雷多说，“他难道不是一位天才吗！”

科洛雷多微微一笑。“他的确是天才。”

“世间竟有这样美妙的音乐！我听说莫扎特年岁尚小的时候就是一位神童？”

“他确实……”科洛雷多谨慎地选择措辞，“有些地方和其他人不太一样。”

“实在是羡慕您有这样的好运气。”对方感慨，“有这样一名仆从，想必您每天也是沐浴在仙乐中了。”

科洛雷多笑了两声。他眼角余光扫到旁边的过道处似乎有白色的影子一闪而过，他起身向公爵告辞，但是顺着那条路他没有找到莫扎特，科洛雷多在外面等了一会儿，最后直到会场里的人全部散尽他也没见到他。

当晚莫扎特还是来了科洛雷多的房间，但比平时都要晚许多，他来的时候科洛雷多已经快睡着了，科洛雷多以为他鬼混去了酒馆或赌场要彻夜不归。但莫扎特一反常态地没有了那股通常在夜晚的亢奋，也没有喋喋不休。莫扎特只是安静地上了床，躺在科洛雷多身边，科洛雷多模模糊糊地没有多想，顺手摸了摸莫扎特的耳朵，搂住他就沉入了睡眠。

早上醒来的时候莫扎特已经不在了。科洛雷多一整天没有看到他，直到夜幕再次降临的时候科洛雷多才听到了钢琴声。他顺着琴声来到琴房。琴房的门开着，莫扎特直着身子坐在钢琴前，成片的旋律盈满整个房间，变成高空的云和低语着冲刷海岸的浪。莫扎特没有点上烛灯照明，他只是敞开着所有的窗帘，房间在夜晚的光线里沉静清幽，他弹着钢琴，月光渗进来铺在他的头发上，他的耳朵和尾巴也被洒了一撮细碎的银末，就好似他真的是一颗从夜空里落进来的星辰。科洛雷多站在那里，被这幅景象攫取了心魄，恍惚间竟不知过了多久。

莫扎特转过头，脸上的表情好像动了动。科洛雷多想莫扎特大概有很好的夜视力让他现在能看清自己的表情，但科洛雷多有点看不清他的。

他只听到莫扎特似乎是声音极轻地问：“在您看来我到底是什么呢。”

科洛雷多想起莫扎特曾经自己说的。我是音乐。科洛雷多张了张嘴，但是莫扎特没有等他出声。莫扎特只是虚弱地笑了笑，就又转过头让手指继续在琴键上落下。

从曼海姆回来后科洛雷多感觉到有什么事情开始不一样了。莫扎特和他在一起的时候少了那股不管不顾的冲动劲儿，不再大呼小叫地跟他胡说八道，但也不再老远就跑过来扑到他身上。白天的时候莫扎特也不再有事没事就溜达到他面前晃悠了，科洛雷多见到他时他基本都是一个人坐在钢琴前。晚上他们也还是时常一起睡，但莫扎特的吻里似乎总是带着难过，他甚至会长时间地把头靠在科洛雷多肩膀处，会紧紧拽着他的衣服，但就是不跟他对视。

科洛雷多不清楚哪里出了问题，他宁愿正面面对那个倔脾气与争吵。莫扎特这种消极的态度让他反而不知道从何入手。他也对莫扎特旁敲侧击地发问过，但莫扎特只是摇头，那条尾巴就也纠结地蜷缩了起来。

科洛雷多心里一天比一天焦躁。这个情况一直持续到了他们出发去维也纳。在维也纳莫扎特似乎恢复了很多活力，一改之前蔫蔫的样子天天往外跑，他的音乐也在这座城市引起了一次又一次轰动。但唯独对科洛雷多，莫扎特的态度是不确定又犹豫的。科洛雷多有几次没忍住发了火，但莫扎特现在连跟他吵架也不是以往气冲冲的样子，他只是跟他顶了几句就沉默不语。

莫扎特正在离他越来越远。这一认知让科洛雷多痛苦又窝火。并且他不知道事情的原因。压抑了许久的焦灼让他脾气中暴躁的那一面逐渐失控了起来，他开始干涉莫扎特，到后来莫扎特的有些演出都要经过他的批准。

但这无疑激起了莫扎特巨大的愤怒，他们大吵一架后莫扎特从他的宅邸搬了出去。科洛雷多让阿尔科伯爵去打听莫扎特的动向，结果莫扎特似乎彻底被激怒，说了一马车的脏字后冲进他的大厅，当着所有侍从的面跟他爆发了一场自打两人认识以来的最激烈的争吵。

莫扎特说我要离开您。我要留在维也纳。

科洛雷多像被钉在原地一样动弹不得。怒火和疼痛同时灼烧着他的心脏。他只是紧紧掐着手心，甚至顾不上莫扎特当着一屋子仆人的面让他颜面扫地。

他回房间后用力呼吸了很长时间，最终他还是一个人出了门堵到了莫扎特。他从后面拉住莫扎特的胳膊，随后他怔了一怔，这个动作是如此似曾相识。一切的开始就是他这样拉住他，为了不让他掉进水里。科洛雷多眼前一阵恍惚，好像又回到了那天，那时莫扎特主动靠近他，将尾巴缠上他的手。但他现在想要挽回的企盼已经让他不敢碰那条尾巴。

莫扎特低着头轻轻挣脱了他的手。科洛雷多觉得心脏坠到了胃里。

“你是打定了主意要走了？”科洛雷多语音沙哑，带着控制不住的颤抖，“你想怎么做？脱离我在维也纳自立门户？”

莫扎特静静地看着他，眼睛里是一种决绝的伤心。“我即使是有这些，即使您能看到它们。”莫扎特指了指头顶，“我不是您的宠物。”

“我没有把你当宠物。”科洛雷多难以置信。

莫扎特惨然一笑。“让我把话跟您说清楚。”他向前迈了一步，“我的天赋并不是因为这些——这个耳朵和尾巴。还有，谁也不能夺走我的音乐与自由。我的音乐不是属于您一个人的。我们的这段关系，我以为……”莫扎特眼圈红了，“我以为我们是平等的。我并不比您卑微。从曼海姆回来后我一直在努力说服自己，我一直在告诉自己您或许不是那样想的。我一直……我一直在为了您而欺骗自己。但是您终究还是说了。从来没有见过比我更差劲的仆人。”

莫扎特抬起了头。“您没有把我当宠物。您把我当仆人。”他悲哀地笑了笑，“这又有什么区别了？”

科洛雷多不自禁走向前。“我……”

“但这好像也不是您的错。只是……”

莫扎特转开了脸。他的眼睛里有眼泪在打转，他的声音很轻，但里面有一股让科洛雷多无法打断的东西。周围安静得可怕。片刻后莫扎特的话语终于落了下来。

科洛雷多心口被看不见的利刃狠狠撕开。他站立不稳，几乎后退了一步。

莫扎特轻声说：“是我看错您了。”

5.

科洛雷多听到有声音在响动。像纸张的摩擦声，又像是微风扫进窗户的沙沙声。他躺在那里下意识地向身边伸手来回移动了两下，一个抚摸的动作，却摸了个空。

他清醒了。他坐了起来，沉默地看了一会儿被风零星吹到地上的乐谱。

烛灯没有熄，他失眠了很多天，以为今天也会到很晚，没想适才不知不觉间睡了过去。科洛雷多将睡袍系了一下，下地将那些乐谱捡起。他闭起眼睛转过头没有让自己再盯很久，动作有点粗暴地把它们塞进了桌上的乐谱夹，转身后没迈出一步就又转了回来，在桌前停顿了几秒，重新打开乐谱夹，小心地将它们整理排好，边缘对齐。

窗户仍然敞开着，窗帘轻微地摆动。这总会使人产生某种错觉，像什么人来了又走。这些错觉让科洛雷多恼火，他走上前把窗关上，但仍是没忍住向庭院里看了几眼。

他已经在控制着改掉这些习惯。并且在脑袋清楚的时候做得很不错。至少比他在维也纳生生拖足了一个月才离开的时候要好：他路过琴房时尽量不再停步驻足望着钢琴发呆；在宴会和音乐会上不再长时间假设如果是莫扎特来演奏会是怎样的效果；并且尽量避免接近那座鲤鱼池和喷泉，省得一走近就有白色的影子在那边晃，再一眨眼又没有了。

至于那一个月科洛雷多不想去回想，刻意地拖延启程时间让每一天都变得难看与充满耻辱，这些引起愤怒，愤怒过后就是数天不消的黑眼圈和每晚闭上眼睛后反而异常活跃的回忆画面。也不知道大脑在这个时候到底踊跃个什么劲儿，就像完全不考虑主人的睡眠质量，也完全不在乎这个身体和心脏会不会疼。

几年的时间足够他克制住很多习惯，只有夜晚是他允许自己稍微自我纵容一下的时刻。他试着拿着莫扎特的乐谱而不去思考莫扎特本人（鉴于他根本不可能戒掉莫扎特的音乐，只有上帝知道他有多绝望）；他试着离开城堡里的客房，重新回到自己房间里睡而不去想着这张床曾经还不老实地躺过另一个人（那双耳朵和那条尾巴还掉毛呢）。

但只有一样东西科洛雷多没法去碰——他不想承认他因此痛苦，但事实上他就是——莫扎特离开前冲他说的最后一句话每一天都比前一天更加要命地清晰。那句话像扎进他心脏的一根刺，卡在血管里，放在那会持续不停地啃噬他，疼痛像感染一样扩散，但又轻易拔不出来。

是他错了吗？他给了莫扎特最大限度的容忍和让步，一次又一次地不跟他计较，莫扎特出言不逊让他在整个府邸面前丢尽脸面，他即使在盛怒里也还是忍着羞辱放下尊严追出去挽留。他明知愚蠢却仍是把心暴露在外，就差伸手递上去，结果换来一句是我看错您了。

他紧紧闭上眼睛，抿着嘴用力呼吸，手掌把衣服边缘掐出折痕。

难道他一直信奉的礼法是错的吗。他一生尽职尽责，代上帝之谕行使教会事业，教导与庇护他的子民，莫扎特生于他的领地他的教区，莫扎特为他工作，不仅是他的仆人也是他的臣民，况且他自认已经极少约束他，加上他们的情人关系（难道不是吗），他只是最低限度地希望他属于自己，自己亦可以引导他的才华不至被挥霍浪费，这有什么不对？可如果他是对的，那为什么那个离经叛道的莫扎特能创作出如此仙乐，并且不屑于他的庇佑？

在分开后的几年里科洛雷多总是被这个问题折磨。他并不是一定要分出个对错，但是他没法停止这种自我拷问式的质疑。这个问题是莫扎特离开他和抛下萨尔茨堡的直接原因，但科洛雷多不理解。他越是不理解，想念的时候就越是徒增痛苦。

但是就因为你不理解，他才离开你的。科洛雷多脑子里的声音清晰地指出这一点。哪怕你是唯一一个能看到他真正模样的人，也没能阻止他离你远去。

可科洛雷多的生活却仍然被莫扎特包围，即使他很多年都没有见到对方。莫扎特的音乐和歌剧传遍欧洲，只要他想，他稍微调动一下人脉手腕就能拿到乐谱的抄录版本。悲哀的是他也真的想。莫扎特每次的新曲子用不了多久就会传到他手里，而他又总是会透过那些旋律看到莫扎特坐在钢琴前面的画面，他甚至能听出莫扎特写哪一些的时候正兴高采烈，写哪一些的时候正失落难过。

前者倒也罢了，当科洛雷多听出后者的时候他以为他会有一种类似报复的苦涩快感，但是他没有。他也多少听到一些传言，莫扎特在宫廷受到过其他乐师和贵族们的不少排挤，这让科洛雷多恼恨那些施加在莫扎特身上的不公待遇的同时居然对一座城市有了一种难言的妒火——即使那样艰难莫扎特也要留在维也纳，也没有回头来找他。

但是莫扎特成功了。他的音乐在那座城市高唱凯歌，尽管他每出一部歌剧就会引来一些酸气四溢的恶语与中伤，但这些也恰恰更印证了他的举世无双。明眼的人绝不会将这份天赐才能认错，连皇帝本人在纯粹的音乐领域都早就为莫扎特所折服。

这些是否是莫扎特在萨尔茨堡所不能成就的？如果莫扎特留在萨尔茨堡，他是否就写不出费加罗的婚礼或者唐璜？

科洛雷多不知道。他发现他穷尽一生的学识也给不了他答案。就如他不知道很多其他事情，比如莫扎特在维也纳会生活成什么样？莫扎特嗜赌成性，又爱好花天酒地，没有一点体面的行为，在宫廷的名声起落无常，科洛雷多很怀疑莫扎特的收入能否跟得上他大手大脚的挥金如土。

还有莫扎特的不同于常人之处。莫扎特的耳朵和尾巴，这么多年里会有其他人看到它们吗？会有其他人也……抚摸过它们吗。莫扎特从来没有正面回答过他为什么至少那时只有他可以看到。科洛雷多突然意识到或许自己从来没有真正了解过他。他自诩对他一番心意，却从来没有理解他追求的是怎样一种生活，他作为他的秘密的唯一知情者，也从来不知道其中的原因。

但想到了这一层也只是让科洛雷多更加煎熬。这份煎熬一直持续到莫扎特家里传来一份噩耗。

老利奥波德去世了。科洛雷多在葬礼上看到了莫扎特的姐姐。南奈尔哭得伤心欲绝，甚至让科洛雷多都转过了头不忍再看。但那个金发的哭泣的影子在他脑中逐渐与沃尔夫冈莫扎特重合，完全超出了科洛雷多的控制。

当晚科洛雷多数次从睡眠中惊醒。他一会儿梦到莫扎特倒在地上哭，一会儿梦到莫扎特缩着身子蜷着尾巴把自己抱成一团，两眼无神。他最后一次猛然睁眼时窗外的光线已经泛起了一层浅白，几道微光从窗帘的缝隙里挤进来，割裂般地投在地面上，他愣愣地注视着那些光斑，在某一个时刻大梦初醒似地意识到一件事情。

莫扎特深爱他的父亲，但这份情感被他父亲加以了诸多的干预，束缚和掌控，最终变成了成倍的伤害反噬到了莫扎特身上。

科洛雷多浑身颤抖。

他自己是不是也对莫扎特做了同样的事？

这个念头让他日夜坐立不安。他失眠了整整一个星期，直到魔笛开始公演他都没有睡过一个好觉。他咬咬牙，终于在一天晚上坐上马车，连夜出发前去维也纳。

科洛雷多设想过大概一百种再次见到莫扎特时的情景，但哪一种都没有像现实这样要拧断他的神经烧穿他的心脏。多年未见，现在的莫扎特脸色呈现出的是一种将死之人一般的苍白，眼睛下面渗着深深的阴影，瘦得形容枯槁，而那双只有科洛雷多才能看见的耳朵，和那条尾巴，它们摇摇欲坠地歪倒着，上面的茸毛杂乱枯黄，七歪八扭，毛色都没有了光泽，甚至科洛雷多从这个距离都能看到耳朵上面触目惊心地划着几道口子。

科洛雷多脑中一片混乱，而莫扎特在后台仍是硬生生地跟他争执与吵架，就好像莫扎特本人完全不在乎自己现在这个样子。科洛雷多差不多丧失了思考能力，关于耳朵和尾巴的伤痕不便在这种地方说出口，而能公开表达的那些他每说一句都口不择言。莫扎特难以置信地瞪着他，眼眶都红了。争论无果，莫扎特最终扭过头不再看科洛雷多一眼，那个决绝又疲惫的神情和当初一模一样。

维也纳的冬天已经飘起了雪花。离开剧场后的科洛雷多没有回他在维也纳的宅邸。他吹冷风吹了两三个小时才冷静下来。之后他没有坐马车，步行前去了莫扎特的家。

他还没进门就看到了莫扎特。莫扎特蜷缩着坐在那里，倚在门外的墙上，抱着尾巴把头埋进膝盖，发出压抑的哭声，肩膀一起一伏。雪片落在他垂下来的头发上，带着伤口的耳朵上，像单薄的雕像上破碎裂开的银屑。

科洛雷多安静地走了过去，把伞撑到莫扎特头顶上方。莫扎特抬起头愣了愣。

“为什么在哭？”科洛雷多低声问。

莫扎特咬着嘴唇不说话。

科洛雷多弯下身，他放下伞，摘了手套把手覆盖在他的额头上。他被手掌里传来的惊人热度烫得皱起了眉头。

他脱下自己的外衣裹在莫扎特身上，不顾对方的反抗强行把他抱了起来。门没有锁，很好，省了他一番功夫。科洛雷多直径把莫扎特抱进了卧室，莫扎特则全程不配合，不停地乱动想要下来，但他现在的实际力气远没有挣扎的幅度看起来那样大，动了几下就剧烈地咳嗽了出来，这只让科洛雷多眉头皱得更深。

科洛雷多把他放到床上，莫扎特的尾巴还在四处乱甩，快要挡住科洛雷多的视线，科洛雷多没有多想，他一把抓住那条尾巴，想塞到莫扎特身边放好。

但莫扎特陡然安静了。他一动不动，睁大眼睛看着科洛雷多，瞳孔颤动，里面满是震惊和痛苦。科洛雷多被这个神情刺痛了。他收回了手，缓缓放了下来。

“我已经不可以碰了吗。”他慢慢地轻声说。

莫扎特只是维持着刚才的神情望着他。“您……”莫扎特声音也有点颤，“您还能看到它们？还能看到我的耳朵和尾巴？”

科洛雷多自嘲地苦笑了一下。“你不想让我看到了吗。”他声音发涩，“如果这冒犯了你那我可以道歉，但我也不知道我为什么能看到，不知道这荣幸何来——我假设这是荣幸。这是你第二次向我说类似的话了。若是不介意，你能否屈尊解释一下个中缘由？”

莫扎特神色有些受伤。他瑟缩了一下，眼眶里一下子涌上一层泪。他抿着嘴，使劲不让那些眼泪涌出来。

科洛雷多立刻被后悔鞭笞。“我不勉强你说。”他闭眼深呼吸了一口，“我只是希望你……知道自己现在的状况。你病了，你看看你现在什么样子。你知道这个耳朵上全是伤吗。”

莫扎特转开了眼睛。沉默在屋子里蔓延。过了一会儿科洛雷多突然感到手背上有冰凉的温度覆了上来。莫扎特额头滚烫，手却凉得骇人。科洛雷多睁大眼，莫扎特正拉着他的手放到自己头顶上。

“您……”莫扎特的声音几近低不可闻，他的眼泪还是掉下来了，“您摸摸我。”

科洛雷多胸口一阵紧缩。他立刻弯下身抱紧了他，他觉得自己可能力道有点大，但是他控制不了了。莫扎特这回没有挣扎，他把脸埋在他的肩膀上。科洛雷多伸手颤抖地抚摸莫扎特的头发，从耳朵尖一下一下地往下顺。莫扎特终于哭出了声音，轻微的咳嗽夹杂着一阵阵呜咽，他紧紧抓着科洛雷多胸前的衣襟，把它们抓出了褶皱，就好像这么多年都没有人这样抚摸过他。

科洛雷多低下头，在莫扎特头顶落下安慰的亲吻。莫扎特也伸出手在他脸上移动，手指擦着他的脸，科洛雷多这才意识到自己也流下了泪。莫扎特闭着眼睛靠在他怀里，一会儿后终于沉沉睡了过去。科洛雷多帮他躺好，给他拉过被子，可莫扎特的手从被子底下伸了出来，他昏昏沉沉地抓住科洛雷多的衣角。

科洛雷多在床边坐下。他握住莫扎特伸出来的那只手。“我就在这儿。”他低声保证。莫扎特半昏迷着，他的尾巴伸了过来，绕在科洛雷多的手指上，之后才安心似地不动了。

而莫扎特这一觉睡了很久。他高烧不退，脸上越来越没有血色，好几次在睡梦中呼吸困难，额头渗下汗水。科洛雷多帮他顺气他也没有醒过来。科洛雷多的心仿佛在火上炙烤，他几次想要不要去请医生，至少去弄点药，但他稍微一动莫扎特绕在他手上的尾巴就无意识地紧了紧，像害怕他走掉。科洛雷多低头对他说话，试图让他明白他得去请人来给他看病，也不知道莫扎特听没听到，莫扎特只是神志不清地摇头。科洛雷多从晚上到第二天上午一直没有合眼，莫扎特的昏迷时间已经久到不正常，在科洛雷多总算狠了狠心打算把手抽出来、好去给他请医生时，莫扎特终于缓慢地睁开了眼。

莫扎特花了一点时间清醒了过来。

他坐起身子，像是冷静下来了一样，又回复到了之前的沉默。他松开了握着科洛雷多的手，收回了尾巴。

科洛雷多默不作声，等着他说话。

良久后莫扎特开口了。“您回去吧。”莫扎特轻轻地说。

科洛雷多疼极反笑。他觉得他好像都笑出了声。“你神志不清的时候拉着我不让我走，现在醒了就跟我说这个？”

“您不明白。”莫扎特没有看他。

“那你说说看，试试看我能不能明白？”

“您想听什么？”莫扎特声音透着凄凉和疲惫，“我也爱您。”

他淡淡地说出这句话，就好像这是一句再稀松平常不过的话语，一个早就存在于他生活里的事实。

“如果这个不是双方面的，您是看不到我的耳朵和尾巴的。我在您能看到它们之前就已经对您……”莫扎特苦笑了一下，“我只是没想到这么多年了，您居然也还……爱我。”他眼睛红了，开始有点哽咽。“可事到如今这有什么用呢。我就快死了，我已经没有几日可活了。就算我没有病重，就算我能活下去，我也不会跟您回去的。我不会重新做您的仆从。我爱您，但这不是我的全部。我的音乐属于这个世界，我有责任让它们自由，并且我的意愿和意志想让它们自由。”

莫扎特说着突然捂住脸呜咽了起来。

“都是您的错。”他不管不顾地说着，崩溃地哭着，就像刚才这段话把他憋了十年的委屈全部引了出来，“我明知道您只想把我放在您身边，只想让我属于您自己，我明知道您不会理解我，可这么多年我还是想着您。”他哭得像说出什么自己都不在乎了，“我的那些情人没有一个人能看到我的耳朵和尾巴，我总是想，如果有谁能看到就好啦，我说不定就可以很开心，也可以被摸一摸。我……”莫扎特委屈极了，“我也想被摸一摸的呀。可是没有一个人。没有一个人能看到它们。就因为我放不下您，我还是一直想着您。”

科洛雷多想伸出手，但他的双手在控制不住地颤抖，他的眼睛是湿的，眼眶已经红了一圈。他长长地吸了一口气。他从床边站起了身，拉过莫扎特的手。然后他在床前单膝跪了下来。

“你说得对。我确实不理解。这是我们矛盾的根源所在。”科洛雷多说。

莫扎特绝望地用另一手捂住了嘴。他想把哭声压在嗓子里，但还是有几丝泄漏了出来。

“但是我愿意接受这些。”科洛雷多握着他的手紧了紧，他看向莫扎特的眼睛，“我不再要求你跟我回去，也不再把你束缚在我看得到的地方。你想留在维也纳就留下来。”

他停顿了一下，又继续道：“我所受的一切思考启蒙与教育，我的毕生所学，都确实无法解释你选的路，也让我很难理解。我比你大很多，我已经这个年纪，倘若是要我彻底转变观念，我可以如实说这的确并非易事。

“但若说这些年间有一件事是我已然想通并心中雪亮的，那就是我定不会再用我的爱来逼迫你。我爱你。你选的路途我会尝试去慢慢理解，但倘若就真理解不了，我会给予尊重，并与之共存。

“不再有强迫和约束。你可以做你想做的任何事。若是你愿意，你我之间的关系可以存在于任何一种你想要的——那些并无尊卑之分的。朋友，或者情人。只要你想。除此之外我不再做他求——你我之间将不再存在任何雇佣与附属关系。”

科洛雷多声音有点发颤，但他始终没有移开视线。最后他以低声的问句结束。“我们可否这样和解？”他低语般地问，“你可否愿意？”

莫扎特没有说话。科洛雷多沉默地等待判决。可紧接着莫扎特突然彻底哭了起来。他扑上来搂住科洛雷多的脖子，哭得比刚才更大声了。科洛雷多的手紧紧环住了他的后背。他抚摸着莫扎特的头发，他低头亲吻他头顶的耳朵，又向下吻他的脸颊，吻他的鬓角，吻他的眼泪。科洛雷多自己的眼泪顺着莫扎特的脖子流进了他的敞开的圆领里。

“可是我就要死了。我没有几天可活了。”莫扎特抬起脸来，他眼泪未干，扯出一个笑，有点悲凉，“您这又是何苦呢。”

“这不能改变我的心意。”科洛雷多的手抚上他的脸。

莫扎特闭起眼睛在他手心里蹭了蹭。莫扎特脸上的温度很烫，但身上如这个冬天一样冰凉，他脸色依然惨白惨白的，嘴唇都是青紫色的。但是莫扎特嘴角挂着一个浅浅的微笑，伤痕密布的耳朵也缓缓舒展了一点，就像死亡前焕发了最后一点心满意足的生机。科洛雷多克制着眼睛里涌上来的新一轮酸涩。

“我们还有多少时日可以这样相聚？”科洛雷多轻声问。

“您知道猫的寿命一般是多长。”莫扎特垂着眼睛，“我有一部分是人类所以还好一点，可作为猫的话，现在已经是我的极限啦。我想……大概……不会超过五天了吧。”

科洛雷多愣在了那里。他眼睛盯着一个方向一动不动，莫扎特刚刚说的话仿佛让他脑子里飞快地划过一个念头，但是太过隐约和不真切，他一时抓不住。

莫扎特在他这个神情面前显得无措起来。他伸手想去摸平科洛雷多的皱起来的眉头，科洛雷多突然两手按住莫扎特的肩膀，把他吓了一跳。

“你刚才说……作为猫的话。”科洛雷多的手因为紧张不自觉地在他肩膀上抓得紧了一些，“这是可以选的吗？如果彻底脱离掉这部分呢？你可以主动选择舍掉这些吗？耳朵，尾巴，或者其他什么我不知道的，让你作为猫的东西。如果舍掉它们，你能否活下来？”

科洛雷多瞪着他，急迫地甩出一连串问题。莫扎特有点懵，也有点被吓到。“我没有想到过这个……”

“想一下！”突然降临的希望和巨大的不确定让科洛雷多手指紧握，指节泛白，声音不稳，“这是可以实现的，对吗。你只是没有往这个关节去想……是吗。”

莫扎特睁大眼睛，呼吸加快，掐着床单竭力思考着。科洛雷多强迫自己平复下来。“我不想挟持你选择的意志。我不知道如果你放弃你特殊体质的那一部分会不会有什么个体尊严或原则上的问题。我只是……”他声音苦涩，说不下去了。

“好。”莫扎特说。

科洛雷多抬起眼，以为自己没听清。

“我想我可以……试一试。”莫扎特看上并去没有十足把握，但那个神情里有种在他身上不常见的深思熟虑，“我只有一个要求。不，”莫扎特摇了摇头，“是请求。只有一点我请求您一定要做到。”

科洛雷多等他说下去。

“无论您在外面听到了什么声音，请您不要中途进来。”莫扎特轻轻地说，“我希望您答应我。”

“为什么？”

“不想被您看到我那个样子。”莫扎特笑了一下，“会很难看。”

科洛雷多低头不语。莫扎特握着他的手恳求似地摇了摇。“您就答应我吧。”

“会很危险吗。”科洛雷多低声道。他反而犹豫了起来。如果这个过程非常艰难，这会不会加速莫扎特的死亡？

“不会比现在更糟了。”莫扎特虚弱地咧了咧嘴角，“反正什么都不做的话，我也是会死的。不瞒您说，我即使以为自己做好了准备，可我还是……想活下去。”莫扎特的蓝眼睛里浮上泪水，“我想活下去。我还想要很多很多金色的星星，我还有那么多乐谱没有完成，我还想要一个真正的生活。”他拉过科洛雷多的手放到自己脸上，“我还不想离开您，我不舍得离开您。”他的眼泪流进科洛雷多的指缝里。“您说我是不是很贪心？”

科洛雷多亲吻他的额头，那是祷告一般的虔诚。

“你值得得到所有你想要的。”他说。

莫扎特把自己关在房间里时，科洛雷多遵守了自己的诺言。照莫扎特的预期这个过程需要两天，科洛雷多直到第三天日出前都遵守承诺没有踏进莫扎特的房间。

但这两天科洛雷多比自己预想的还要痛苦。那扇紧闭的房门里大部分时候是全然的寂静无声，安静到恐怖，根本无从判断莫扎特在里面怎么样了。但极为偶尔传出的声音又让科洛雷多喘不过气，那些是声音里极力压抑着的抽泣，和疼痛难忍的喘息。科洛雷多心如刀绞，几次差点就要忍不住冲进去，但最终还是在墙边停下，倚着墙颓然地坐下来，脸埋进手掌。

最后一个凌晨仿佛一个世纪那样漫长。距天亮还有一小段时间，但距房间里上一次传出轻微的哭声已经过了快五六个小时。屋子里一篇死寂。科洛雷多在地上跪了一夜，然后他站起来，来到钢琴边，取过一把已经落了些许灰尘的小提琴。

他拉了一首莫扎特喜欢的小调。他拉得舒缓，将原本的节奏放慢了一倍。一曲结束后窗外的天已经开始蒙蒙亮。他走到莫扎特的房间门前。

里面依然没有一点声息。科洛雷多脸色苍白。他深吸一口气推开了门。

6.

这几天维也纳的大主教宅邸里，无论科洛雷多走到哪里都会有在一旁忙活的仆从假装继续手里的工作，实则找机会偷看他。

因为最近大主教的口袋里时常会冒出一只毛茸茸的生物——先是两只尖尖的翘出来的耳朵，然后是一双爪子扒住口袋边缘，最后整个脑袋就探了出来。

然后集中到科洛雷多身上的目光霎时倍增，科洛雷多一边脚下不停，一边面无表情地把那个到处乱看的脑袋按回口袋里。

主教大人养了一只小猫，还随身带着！这种耸人听闻的消息很快就在府邸上下不胫而走。

在被看了一路好不容易回到自己的房间里后，科洛雷多把猫从口袋里掏出来，轻轻地放到床上。这只猫可真小啊，科洛雷多一只手掌就能托住他。猫落到床上后欢快地滚了两圈。科洛雷多坐在床边静静地看着他。那只猫追着自己的尾巴折腾了一会儿之后，来到科洛雷多身边，安慰似地舔了舔科洛雷多的手背。

到晚上的时候这只猫会跟科洛雷多分享一张床。他会熟练地自己跑上来，在科洛雷多枕边把自己团成圆乎乎的一小团，就好像早就对这个位置习以为常。

科洛雷多伸出手指捋了捋他软绵绵的后背。他回想起那天进到莫扎特房间里之后，里面一个人也没有，而莫扎特白衣堆在地板上，一只巴掌大小的猫缩在那堆衣服里，闭着眼睛，浅浅地呼吸。科洛雷多走过去，颤抖地小心地把他捧起来。他有着一身雪白的毛，而耳朵和尾巴是金色的，细微的条纹纹路和莫扎特的如出一辙，头顶也是金色的，还有几撮毛随意不驯地翘着。猫感受到了晃动睁开了眼睛，那双眼睛是透亮的浅蓝。

“沃尔夫冈，是你吗。”科洛雷多声音极轻，甚至有点神经质地发颤。

那只猫没有回答，用耳朵贴了贴科洛雷多的手腕，接着就没有力气一般沉沉闭上了眼睛，陷入了睡眠。

现在他倒是可以精神地熟门熟路地在科洛雷多床上滚来滚去了。科洛雷多向枕边看去，对方蜷在那里，蓝眼睛也在望着他，尾巴放松地在床单上来回扫动着。

“你还会回来吗？”科洛雷多自言自语一样地说，“虽然你这个样子也很……可爱，”不能怪他这个别扭的停顿，他真的很少使用这个词，“可我还是希望你早点回来。”

他垂下了眼睛。“我很想你。”他说。“沃尔夫冈，我很想你。”

枕边的猫动了动身子，挪得离科洛雷多更近了些，伸过圆圆的脑袋亲了亲科洛雷多的脸。

时间一长，府里的侍从们都心照不宣地习惯了主教和一只小猫的同进同出。有时候这只猫不知道是玩心大起还是得寸进尺，会从口袋里把自己翻出来，然后蹭蹭窜到科洛雷多的脑袋上。科洛雷多优雅弯曲着的深金色头发上就这么趴了一只在上面晃着耳朵甩着尾巴的小生物。仆人们瞪大了眼睛，阿尔科伯爵干咳两声把他们轰走。

后来某一天，科洛雷多早晨醒来后发现枕边的猫不见了，但立刻，他听到了远处传来的钢琴声。科洛雷多心脏猛烈地跳动起来。他快步走出卧室，穿过一条条走廊，几乎是跑了起来。他终于来到了琴房前。琴房的门大开着，钢琴前坐着的人一身熟悉的白衣。

莫扎特沉浸在音乐里，摇头晃脑地恣意地弹着琴，手腕和胳膊在琴键上舞出潇洒的弧度，阳光透过落地窗洒在他身上，那双耳朵和身后的尾巴泛着柔软的光泽，音符无穷无尽源源不断，在空气里洋洋洒洒，将整个屋子都染成了金色。

科洛雷多没有打断他，他又一次站在琴房门口这样看着他，凝视着他，就像十年的分离缄默定格，然后又无声融化，仿佛它们都不曾存在，它们在这些明亮流动的旋律里被悄然抚慰，让他流下泪水。

收尾的音符落下后，一曲完毕。莫扎特转过头，那双蓝眼睛热切地望向科洛雷多，里面全是飞扬的笑意。

“怎么样？”莫扎特急忙问他。有点迫切，也有点紧张。“有没有失了水准？太长时间没弹啦，又那样元气大伤地折腾了一回，弹之前我还担心找不回感觉呢。是、是不是还和以前一样好？这首曲子呢，这首新曲子怎么样？您喜欢吗？”

莫扎特连珠串般地问出一大堆问题，神情又欣喜又期待又有几分微小的不安，等待着他对他作品的回应，宛若就是当年那副冒冒失失的样子。

科洛雷多眼泪还没干，但是他嘴角扬了起来。他微笑着鼓起了掌，持续了很长时间。

莫扎特咧开了嘴。那双耳朵快乐地抖了抖，尾巴甩出了两道雀跃的弧线。他放松地笑着，跳下琴凳扑进了科洛雷多的怀抱。

而科洛雷多像从前那样接住了他。

Fin.


End file.
